Bobby Campo
Bobby Campo (1983 - ) a.k.a. Bobby Camposecco Deaths in Film *''The Final Destination (2009)'' [Nick O'Bannon]: Hit by a truck and hurled against a wall when the truck crashes through the wall of the cafe where he's sitting with Shantel VanSanten and Haley Webb. (At the moment the truck comes through the wall, the movie switches to a CGI X-ray view to show their exact injuries.) (In his initial premonition at the racetrack, he is impaled on a metal rod after being thrown back against it after the big crash.) (The US Blu-ray release includes two alternate endings: In one, he is killed in an explosion when he grabs a gas tank and throws himself out of a window, sacrificing himself in attempt to "break the chain" and save Shantel and Haley. In the other, he is mangled in the gears of a broken escalator.) (Thanks to Auber and Joshua) Deaths in Television *''CSI: Miami: Bad Seed (2009)'' [Ethan Durant]: Life support taken off after being infected with E-coli indirectly caused by a company owned by Steven Culp. *''Justified: Decoy (2013)'' [Yolo]: Killed off-screen by Patton Oswalt in self-defence; although we hear a shot, it's never made clear if Bobby was killed by this or from having his femoral artery slashed by Patton. *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Merchants of Menace (2015)'' [Damon Harlow]: Stabbed to death by Richard Harmon. His body is shown when Skyler Stone removes the sheet from a car, and his death is shown in a flashback later on. *''Scream: Let the Right One In (2016)'' [Seth Branson]: Burned to death (off-screen), after he is trapped in a burning house. He is last seen at the end of this episode as he regains consciousness in the bathtub, along with the body of Chase McCleery Bouchie, after the house had been set on fire. His body is shown again in the next episode, Village of the Damned, when Anthony Ruivivar shows Tracy Middendorf the forensic photos of the crime scene. Gallery File:Bobby-campo-csi.jpg|Bobby Campo dead in CSI: Merchants of Menace Nick-O-Bannon-s-Death-final-destination-10795978-975-396.jpg|His real death in The Final Destination Category:1983 Births Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by dislocated jaw Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by accident Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:People who died in a Final Destination film Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David R. Ellis Movies Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Death scenes by mangling Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:Justified Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Final Destination Cast Members Category:People murdered by Ghostface Category:People murdered by Death Category:MTV Stars Category:Scream Cast Members